One in a Million
by i-nv-u50
Summary: AU, Squall/Zell, CHAPTER 7!! What if Squall lived in the Palace, and Zell was a famous musician? What if said famous musician was invited to stay in the palace for a month or two? What if Zell weren't as accepting his feelings as he usually is?
1. Arrival

Title:

Author: I_nv_u50

Pairings: SquallxZell

Warnings: Obviously if the pairing is Squall/Zell then it would be shounen-ai. I.e., Slash. If you need it more direct, boy/boy love. 

Disclaimer: I wish I did own them, but I don't. The muses moved into my head, and that's that. 

Chapter rating: PG-13 for swearing.. I think its only one word though. Fuck Irvine, he ruined my beautiful PG story T.T

_Irvine: (smirks) You said it, not me._

Author's Notes: This is the first chapter, in an unknown amount. Actually, I have no idea when squall and Zell are gonna give up this bunny, but hey, I'm not complaining ^^ Anyway, this is just the 'introductory' chapter, it will get better .. I'm not sure, but if I did some characters OOC I'm sorry T.T And forgive me any spelling and grammar mistakes, I think I found most of them though.. Anyway, please enjoy, and please please review!! ^^;;

_Zell: I'm a singer in this one …_

_Squall: (dryly) will wonders never cease…_

_Zell: (sticks his tongue out at Squall) You're a fine one to talk!!_

_Squall: Make it stop, make it stop._

_Zell: (blinks) _

It was a gray and miserable looking day the day Zell Dincht, A.K.A Eden, singer superstar extraordinaire, landed on the Plains of Esthar. A section of the grassland had been cut, deholed and smoothed over in anticipation of the arrival of the private aircraft of the famous singer.

**Multitudes of fans, both male and female were waiting eagerly by the area it was rumored to have supposed to land. Hundreds of them weren't dressed warmly enough for the cold weather, and they huddled in the middle of the masses, collecting as much body heat as possible.**

**Then, hours after the first fans had trickled their way to the impromptu airfield, a girl pointed to the sky, and screamed. High up in the sky, high enough to be in the sunlight, but getting lower even as they watched with bated breath, there was a glint of silver. As it circled closer, it took the shape of an aircraft, impossible to see the exact size of it, but it looked huge. Finally, it straightened out, and the fans tried to break past the security guards as the plane landed and slowed to a stand still.**

**As one thrilled fan reported to a somewhat resigned journalist, Zell had come out of the plan, handed out a few autographs, accepted a few gifts, refused desperate proposals of marriage, and climbed into the waiting limo with his manager, Seifer Almasy, in which case the limo sped of, destination still unknown to the enthralled fans.**

**Selphie, the fan, struggled back to her car with her boyfriend and started to discreetly follow the limo while the other fans were still packing their things and talking excitedly to each other.**

**Irvine drove the car, merely because Selphie kept looking at the autograph she had received. He listened with an absent ear as she gushed, and put his minor tracking skills and good eyesight to use, following the limo all the way to the Presidential Palace. **

**"Hey, Sefie?" he ventured without much hope in breaking her diatribe. He was right. She didn't stop. So Irvine just parked the car in the tour-group/public parking lot and waited until she shut up.**

**She did when she saw the President of Esthar approach the car.**

**"Irvy! Is that … Is that?!"**

**Irvine looked up from where he was contemplating his belt buckle and started. "Shit Sefie, have you been following Ellone again?"**

**Selphie pouted. "No. Not recently."**

**Irvine sighed and, not for the first time, pondered his girlfriend's sanity. **

**A few months ago, she had been obsessed with the whole presidential family, due to an article in The Esthar Times, by the renowned journalist Quistis Trepe, especially Ellone, the sister-in-law of the president, and said to have slight magical powers. Selphie, always one to do things to the fullest, had done so, and had begun to hero worship Ellone almost as much as she did Laguna, the president. Eventually she had gotten over it, but not before an official complaint by the Palace's security team, who were forever being surprised by the resourceful teenager and resented it. Thankfully though, it had come to nothing, the whole family was made up of nice people, who, if confused by Selphie's obsession, just accepted it, and she was now proud to call herself a half friend of most of the family. This had been enough to end her worship with Ellone, and while she still admired the lady, she didn't try to stalk her anymore.**

**Laguna Loire, president of Esthar, was an unusual president. But he was so cheerful and silly; it was almost impossible not to like him. Oh sure, he had made some enemies, but with the help of his family and the combined efforts of his advisors, he managed to usually stay out of trouble. But he was cleverer than he looked, or acted, and nothing important usually escaped him.**

**He bent down and peered through the window at a cringing Irvine and thrilled Selphie. Laguna would always be her hero.**

**"Well, if it isn't Miss Tilmitt and Mr Kinneas. Any stalkers lately?"**

**She grinned back at him. "Not that I know of sir, but then I haven't looked."**

**He grinned and looked around quickly, before ducking his head to speak to them again. "Since you're here, may I ask you a favor?"**

**They accepted; both of them happy to do so, even if he hadn't been the president, and he invited them back into the palace to talk.**

**When he led them through numerous hallways, bantering with Selphie and joining Irvine in a few teasing remarks, Irvine blinked.**

**The Presidential Palace was a huge building, with political rooms near the front, and the family rooms near the back. **

**As it was common knowledge that the back rooms were strictly for family and special guests only, Irvine was a little surprised when he found himself and Selphie in what looked to be a drawing room.**

**Laguna gestured for them to sit, and they obeyed, looking at him questioningly.**

**He hesitated before he started to talk. "I'm not sure if you two know or not, but I'm betting you do, but Zell Dincht is staying with us on his vacation as a special guest." He paused for them to insert a non-verbal agreement. "He has requested a tour guide, preferably one around his own age or younger, just to show him around Esthar, the usual places of interest, etc. Seifer, his manager as I'm sure you know would, but Seifer claims he's too busy, and Zell claims he's too bossy. Well, I've put forward Squall – my son, you know, I don't think you've met him yet – and he isn't too happy about the arrangement. Knowing him, I'd guarantee the trips are going to be really quiet, so would you two like to join the party and provide some conversation?"**

**Selphie squeaked, which was answer enough for Laguna, and he turned to acknowledge Irvine's acceptation before offering the Palace as a hotel of sorts.**

**This they accepted easily, and Laguna showed them the phone so that they could call their parents, telling them it would be about a month.**

**_'Sparring and how not to kill your partners'_****. It sounded interesting. In a way. Squall glanced irritably at Raijin, his father's hired bodyguard whose job it was to tag along behind Squall whenever he left the palace. **

**Squall half understood why it was necessary, but it still annoyed him, he was improving with his gunblade all the time, with the help of his tutors and books he had bought unknown to the rest of the family. He didn't need a bodyguard.**

**"Raijin. I'd like to buy that book."**

**"I don't know Squall, ya know? You already have enough combat books, and Miss Edea wants you to concentrate more on your studies now."**

**This was true, but could Squall help it if he preferred to read about more and different techniques rather than the uses, endangerment and rarity of adamantoises? It was an obvious question, even he would have told you that.**

**Squall shrugged, and started back to the limo, wondering idly if the new guest had arrived at the palace yet.**

**When the limo arrived, Fuujin, the chauffeur stepped out and opened the single back door for him. When he climbed in, he was startled, but didn't show it, to see a young man already in the back seat, staring at him curiously.**

**After a second, the stranger spoke. "Hey baby, I'm Zell, you must be Squall." He held out a hand to shake.**

**Squall looked at the hand, then stared back at Zell, thinking.**

**Wasn't Zell the name of the singer his father had invited?**

**Yes, Squall was sure it was. Uninterested, he turned to stare out the window, ignoring Zell and think up some ways to get that book.**

**Well. This was different. Zell had heard about how impersonal the president's son was from Seifer, but he hadn't been expecting this. The kid was beautiful. He had dark, brooding, sulky good looks, that would only get more perfect in later years, and his chestnut brown hair shone in the muted light filtering through the windows. He also, Zell noticed with amusement, had a band-aid on his nose.**

**Zell cleared his throat, curious. "What happened to your nose?"**

**He had to repeat the question to gain Squall's attention, and a slight blush stained Squall's cheeks. "I made a mistake …"**

**"'Scuse me?"**

**Squall stared at Zell, obviously wondering if Zell was deaf, making Zell hide his amusement. "I didn't dodge in time." He said, rubbing his nose self-consciously, his eyes still peering at Zell through thick, dark eyelashes.**

**Zell, slightly nervous under the kid's unwavering gaze turned towards his window to watch the Esthari sunset. But for the rest of the ride, he could feel Squall's gaze on him.**

**When they arrived at the Palace, Squall literally leapt out of the limo and dashed inside.**

**Raijin held the door open for Zell with an apologetic air. "He probably just remembered Miss Ellone comes home today, ya know? Really excited."**

**Zell nodded, not sure if he could imagine the impassive teenager as excited, and waited for Raijin to take him where he was supposed to be, because he still got lost in the palace.**

**Raijin seemed to be following already-issued orders and took Zell to a drawing room. **

**When he was announced and entered, it was to find Squall staring mistrustfully at two other teenagers and glowers at his father.**

**Selphie squeaked again when Zell entered the room, and Irvine had to hold her back, shooting apologetic smiles in Zell's direction. Squall frowned, before easily sidestepped Zell, and was about to walk out when Laguna's voice stopped him.**

**It had been said that Laguna had been in the army before becoming President, and his tone when scolding merely backed up the idea, as Irvine listened to his scolding with amazement, Selphie with respect, Zell with slight confusion and Squall with obvious amusement – if you knew what to look for.**

**As Laguna started to wind down, footsteps were heard, and a young women's voice, which made Selphie perk up immediately and Squall whirl around with the first real expression on his face that anyone in the room, excluding Laguna, had seen.**

**And Laguna's sister-in-law, Ellone stepped into the room to find the atmosphere anticipated, except Squall, who looked happy to see her, if only for a few seconds.**

**Laguna stopped any conversations that might have happened in the bud, by telling Squall to show Selphie and Irvine their rooms, and to help Zell find his again.**

**Frowning, but silent, Squall led them through corridor after corridor in a maze that had the others lost in a few minutes.**

**Irvine, watching the seemingly sullen teen while Selphie chattered with Zell, came top the conclusion that he would respect squall, but Squall would drive him crazy if long periods were spent with him alone.**

**After dropping Selphie and Irvine at their respective rooms, Squall turned to Zell, driven by the need to ask a question.**

**"Do you know where you're sleeping?"**

**Zell scratched his neck sheepishly. "Yea, but I'd get lost if I went alone."**

**Squall looked thoughtful for a second. "Really? …. What number?"**

**"Room 1064, I think." Zell grinned, and Squall nodded, looking away, a tinge of pink shading his cheeks. **

**No one knew it yet, but Squall was slowly finding out he was gay. Not that his family would mind, or discriminate or anything, but Squall really didn't want anyone to know about his love life, however little there might be to know.**

**And, looking at Zell from the corner of his eye as he led him to the correct room, Squall argued with himself, silently, impassively, and logically. Yes, Zell was hot. No, he probably wasn't gay. But impulse made Squall stop a few steps away from the wanted doorway. Zell stopped too, confused.**

**"Would you … would you like to … to come watch?" Squall got out with a little difficulty.**

**Zell smiled in bemused astonishment. "Watch what, baby?"**

**"Watch me fight." Squall blink, shocked that he had actually made the offer.**

**Zell realized this, and accepted before Squall could take it back. With a curt nod that Zell would have given points to in the military, Squall gestured towards the door, and walked off down the hallway. Zell watched him go before going in to change for supper.**

**Supper was normal. For the family. Sure, there were some guests, but they fell easily into the routine. Seifer talked about future plans and concert venues, Selphie and Irvine listened in awe and mentally took notes, Ellone, Raine and Laguna lightly teased Squall, and Zell joined in occasionally, not having his head bitten off once for it, which surprised and pleased the family, making them accept Zell faster than they had been.**

**When it was over, and everyone had gone back to his or her room, Zell following Ellone back to his, thanked her, and opened the door.**

**On the floor, just inside the doorway was a note, with a map scrawled on the back. Flipping it over, Zell quickly read over it, and grinned.**

**                                                _Sparring Room_**

**_                                                                 9pm_**

**_                                                                        Squall_**


	2. Healing

Title: One in a Million

Author: I_nv_u50

Pairings: SquallxZell

Warnings: Shounen ai

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I wish I did, but all I have are my muses. And you're welcome to those. _(Kicks Seifer)_  
  


_Seifer: Look, it's not my fault I killed him!_

_I_nv_u50: (glares at Seifer) Just try and keep him alive next time I need to write!_

Chapter Rating: PG13, because Squall and Zell sleep together in this … _(stares around)_ Not like that!!

_Squall: Damn._

_Zell: Here I was thinking she'd be nice and put you in bed with me …_

_Squall: And when she does …_

_Zell: (pouting) We don't DO anything!_

_Squall: (sarcastically) I'm 15. What more do you want from me?_

_Zell: (eyes Squall) …_

_I_nv_u50: (cuts in) Don't worry Zell .. It'll happen … maybe …_

Author's Notes: I'll be posting a new chapter every Monday that I'm available to do it, if I can't make the deadline, you'll either get an Author's Note with a good (and probably non-working) excuse, or a snippet/cookie from the next chapter, or both … Anyway, they do sleep together in this chapter, but nothing happens except sleep and some weirdness O.o; And if you flame me, for either keeping the sexual relations away, or including bare skin in the chapter (I'd laugh SO hard if that were the case …) then … well, you get a special cookie :D 

… Anyway, for those I haven't scared off yet, please enjoy this chapter, and please review!! ^^

Cheers and chocobos until next week!! ^^

When Zell eventually found the sparring room, Squall was already there, doing battle with an impressively sized elnoyle. Zell, quite astonished to see a 15 year old take on such a huge monster all by himself, stood back and merely watched, taking note and admiring, because this was certainly not the normal activities of teenagers.

**Slash, duck, run in, slash, fire, run out …**

**It was a routine, one that Squall knew deep inside of himself, impossible to erase. Squall also knew he could beat this monster, he had done it before, and even though he knew that was nothing to go on, he also knew it signified an improvement to when he couldn't face these monsters at all. But even as he sensed the end was near for the beast, a flash of gold in the corner of his eye distracted him for the tiniest second, and he paused, hesitating.**

**The pause was all the elnoyle needed. It flew in, and with one cruel swipe, disabled Squall's left arm. Squall gave a startled cry of pain and anger, and dashed into the fray again, attacking the sadly overpowered beast furiously. It never had a chance. The overwhelmed elnoyle fell to the floor with a bone crunching, sickening thud.**

**Squall did much the same, his knees just giving out as he slumped to the floor, clutching his arm, his face screwed up with pain. It hurt. A lot. **

**But then Zell was beside him, apologizing profusely, and all Squall could think about was how cute he was, with the trademark tattoo only serving to enhance the bright blue eyes and golden hair. **

**Banishing the thought with a shake of his head, he tuned back into what Zell was saying.**

**"Oh baby, I'm sorry, that was my fault wasn't it? Are you ok?  You move your arm? I've never seen a fight like that, Hyne, you were awesome. Baby, Squall, are you alright?"**

**Squall nodded slowly and let his eyes win the battle, softly sighing in relief as they slipped closed. Dimly, he heard Zell swear and felt the warmth of Zell's hands on the injured arm, heating up as Zell muttered the curaga spell.**

**And slowly, slowly, Zell came back into focus when Squall opened his eyes. He could still feel the warm pressure of Zell's hands on his arm.**

**"Shit, Squall, you ok?"**

**Squall nodded slowly. "Tired …" he mumbled. Zell looked helplessly at his watch. It was too late to wake anyone up now, and even if he could, he didn't really remember where all the rooms were.**

**"Squall? Can we leave your gunblade here?"**

**"Mm…" Squall was obviously half asleep, it was an unfortunate side effect of most curing spells.**

**Zell took that to mean yes, and slid one arm around Squall's back and the other under his knees, before standing up, staggering to keep his balance.**

**Squall, all defenses down, snuggled closer, making Zell blush a little, but he managed to pull the map out of his pocket, juggling Squall's weight as he pulled it out, and he held it in front of him as he walked.**

**The kid wasn't heavy, but he wasn't a bag of bones either, and every time Zell stopped or paused to hoist Squall up further so his grip wouldn't slip, Squall would snuggle closer and mumble something. Unfortunately for Zell, this heightened Zell's awareness of how slim Squall really was, thus reminding him of the youthfulness of this particular fighter, and make him slightly uncomfortable.**

**When Zell reached his door and kicked it open, he realized there was only one bed. It was a big bed, yes, but it was still only one.**

**Squall was injured, so he should get the bed. But Zell was a famous singer, and couldn't remember the last time he had slept on the floor, but he remembered it had been really uncomfortable.**

**Sighing, Zell laid Squall on the bed and pulled off his boots and jacket. Then, before the blood on the shirt could dry and crust around the wound, making it harder and more painful to get off, Zell cut off the shirt carefully, tossing the shirt onto the floor and watching Squall's bare chest rise up and down with each breath, wondering even as he did so why he was doing it.**

**Pulling off his own tank top and boots, Zell crawled onto the bed, pulled the covers over both of them, and tried to go to sleep.**

**It was proving strangely difficult, mainly because Squall would insist on snuggling up to him, and the sensation of bare skin touching bare skin was erotic, no matter how many times Zell told himself he wasn't gay.**

**Eventually, however, he gave in, and still muttering about it, wrapped his arms around Squall, who sighed happily and cuddled closer. Zell smirked sleepily.**

**Cute kid.**

**When Squall woke up, it was to find out that his pillow had a heartbeat. Not wanting to explore further into this discovery, he accepted it, and let it lull him into a doze again, almost dropping off before he realized that he had his arms around something warm and breathing, and that thing had its arms around him, hands clasped at the small of his back.**

**He wrenched himself away, into sitting position, unconsciously leaning on his injured arm, which was still rather weak and sore, and gave way, making him yelp – a sound that was muffled against Zell's shoulder.**

**Zell drowsily raised his head. "Dela'bgha?"**

**Squall froze in place, and Zell tried again. "Shit, baby, don't you think you could sleep a bit more?"**

**Zell twisted his head and squinted at the alarm clock that was on the bedside table. "It's only half-past-three kid, shut up and sleep."**

**And Zell firmly but gently pressed Squall's wide-eyed head down onto his shoulder before relaxing and falling back into slumber, leaving Squall in the unusual and novel position of having one arm thrown across Zell's chest, with Zell's right hand on his head, and Zell's left hand on his shoulder. **

**Squall stayed stiff until Zell's slow beating heart lulled him into a relaxed doze, and he fell asleep soon after.**

**Five hours later, Seifer rapped sharply on the door.**

**"Zell! Zell, damnit! Wake up! You have an interview at 10! Get _up Zell!"_**

**Zell, startled awake, found a peacefully sleeping Squall lying almost on top of him, with one leg thrown across his thighs and most of Squall's chest on his own. But the most interesting sensation was Squall's warm breath passing softly through slightly parted lips and ghosting across Zell's neck, and Squall's expression.**

**Gone was the defensive and impenetrable mask that Squall was learning to keep up, instead he looked beautifully innocent, like the teenager he really was, the band-aid's curling edges only adding to the image.**

**"Zell! Wake up! Are you in there?"  
Squall's eyes fluttered lightly, then squeezed together, his arms tightening their hold and a low incoherent moan escaped on his exhale.**

**"Hold on Seifer! Damnit, I'm coming!"**

**Seifer grumbled on the other side of the door, but he left, his footsteps padding away on the thick hallway carpet.**

**And Zell, looking down, saw Squall looking up at him, watching quietly. The mask wasn't in place yet, only a delightful sleepy expression, enhanced by the confusion wrinkling his brows together.**

**"You alright now Squall?"**

**"Mm?"**

**"Your arm." Prompted Zell quietly, and he slowly and a bit reluctantly pushed Squall off to sit up and start getting ready.**

**And by the time Squall had levered himself up, using his good arm this time, his mask was still on, hindered by the only half awake face Squall was still sporting.**

**Zell almost missed Squall's weight and warmth, but he didn't do anything, and Squall stood up groggily, absently rubbing his hand up and down his bad arm.**

**Before either of them could say anything else, a more insistent knocking came from the door.**

**Both Squall and Zell froze when they heard Laguna on the other side. **

**Noticing the deer-in-the-headlights look in Squall's eyes, Zell gestured towards the bathroom. Squall darted in, and Zell kicked the discarded and forgotten clothes under the bed before acknowledging Laguna's request to enter. **

**He glanced around curiously as he entered, and started when Zell spoke.**

**"Laguna?"**

**"Sorry Zell. Selphie and Irvine have planned to go to the fair after your interview. Do you want to go? It's famous." Laguna grinned ruefully. "I wanted to go as well, but Kiros and Ward insisted I stay …"**

**Zell's face lit up. "I'd love to go! Who else is coming?"  
Laguna considered. "Probably just Irvine, Selphie, Squall and you. Well, maybe not Squall, I couldn't find him earlier."**

**Zell prayed he wasn't blushing, and asked in what he hoped was an unconcerned voice. "Doesn't he like to practice?"**

**Laguna looked up, his eyes calculating, silently at Zell. "Yes, I haven't tried there yet. I'll go ask if he wants to go. If he doesn't, it'll definitely be Selphie and Irvine." Laguna paused, grinning. "You'd better hurry, Seifer's on the war path."**

**Zell grumbled and made a rude gesture with one hand, and Laguna just laughed as he left the room.**

**Squall slowly came out. "I've … got to go …"**

**"Yea."  
"Can I … have a shirt …?"**

**Zell smirked inwardly, but started rooting around in the closet for a shirt. The only clean one was his favorite, a specially made black silk shirt with golden trimmings. It was the one he wore for his first concert ever.**

**Only the slightest bit of hesitation, and he tossed the shirt to Squall, who caught it and started to struggle it on.**

**Zell watched for a minute, grinning at the attempts Squall made to avoid his wound with the material.**

**Zell moved to help him. "It won't hurt too much, you know. It's made out of silk, it's a soft shirt."**

**"Is it …?" Squall's voice was curious. "I've never worn silk before."**

**"Well, you've started now."**

**Zell stepped back and surveyed Squall, who was examining the shirt with interest.**

**"All set. You'd better go…"**

**Squall nodded, and walked to the door. Turning around before he opened it, he glanced at Zell again, something uncommunicated in his eyes. "Thank you."**

**And he stepped out, leaving Zell with the feeling of anti-climax.**

**It was curious, Squall supposed, at just how much Zell's shirt comforted him. It was made of silk, a rippling, shimmering black, with gold trimmings, Zell's trademark colors. **

**It also, Squall reflected idly, smelt of Zell. A hint of spicy aftershave, and the natural, somewhat sunny scent of Zell all over made him wonder why he cared so much. Even as he berated himself for doing so, Squall wondered absently if Zell would give him one of his shirts that he could keep forever … maybe sleep in it or something…**

**And then, before he could tell himself how stupid that idea was, he opened his bedroom door, and there was Ellone, smiling at him. "Where were you Squall?"  
"Training." He replied shortly, and she left it at that.**

**"Selphie and Irvine are planning to go to the fair today with Zell. He's already accepted, would you like to go too?" She paused for his answer, obviously expecting an argument, and perfectly willing to argue with Squall until he agreed to go, but Squall just nodded and started to think up other places that they might go. The fair wasn't his most favorite place to go. Ellone stood up.**

**"Ok then, I'll go tell Laguna." She grinned at him. "You agreed without a fight, I tell him that and he's going to think you're injured."**

**Squall gave a small smile at this, but since he usually only gave small smiles, Ellone just said goodbye and left.**

**Squall sat on his bed and put his chin in his right hand, staring blankly at the wall.**

**He had. He had injured himself, and he knew it was partly Zell's fault for distracting him. But he also knew that Zell hadn't meant to, and he had invited Zell in the first place, for reasons unknown to him still. Added to that the fact that Zell had actually helped him, disregarding the question of how he got into Zell's bed, and Squall decided he had to thank him.**

**He also hoped that Zell would keep his injury a secret from Laguna, or at least how he had received the wound, because Laguna tended to go a little overboard in protectiveness, one of the reasons that Laguna allowed an in-palace training center was because Squall had promised to stay uninjured.**

**Hoping fervently that Zell wouldn't mention this to anyone, Squall left to go get some breakfast, neglecting to take off the shirt.**

**When it was time to leave, and Zell had finished his exclusive interview with Quistis Trepe, a top-notch reporter and Ellone's best friend, the 3 teenagers and Zell slid into the limo.**

**Adopting Irvine's now automatic listening techniques to Selphie's chatter, Squall let the words flow meaninglessly around and over him. Leaving it to the other two to keep Zell entertained and occupied, Squall turned his attention out the window to wonder what he could get as a thank-you gift for the famous blonde singer.**


	3. The Fair

Title: One In a Million

Author: I_nv_u50

Pairings: SquallXZell

Warnings: Shounen Ai, violent retching … um .. some changing in cars?

_Squall: What have I done …_

Disclaimer: The world belongs to Squaresoft, the idea and the muses belong to me. _(Glares at her muses) Hear that? I own you, you should listen to me!_

_Zell: (to Squall) Did you hear something?_

_Squall: Me? No, I didn't hear anything. Pass the popcorn, will you?_

_I_nv_u50: (sighs) Ah well … Can I watch as well?_

_Squall: No._

_I_nv_u50: Hmph. Well, fine! I'll just go let you fight Ultimecia without breaking her seals on you! … AGAIN!_

_Zell: Would you like some popcorn?_

Chapter Rating: PG-13, because Squall's sick in this one, and I'm sure no one wants to see the contents of his stomach. Also involves humiliation for poor Squally … :D

_Squall: What have I done …what have I done …_

Author's Notes: Anyway, we're off to the fair in this one… I gave Squall a fear of heights … well, more like open air, but hey, who's being specific ^^ He's not too happy with it though … _(eyes Squall)_ Also, I think he might have been a snitch out of character, and if you think so, I apologize.. The best reason – 

_Zell: (cough cough) lame excuse! (cough cough)_

_(Glares at Zell)_ I can think of is that he's still only 15, and not as in control of himself as he is in the game, mainly because of a different upbringing? I dunno, sounds plausible.. Also, I doubt I'm very good with threatening scenes, so if the muggers in this chapter seem pathetic, be happy in that you'll probably never see them again … Gomen, gomen!! ^^;; Anyway, on other things, I lowered the entire story rating because I doubt they're gonna get anywhere near deserving of 'R' anytime soon ..

_Squall: Aww, damnit._

And on that note, I'd like to say thank you to all 10 000 000 readers for enjoying this story :D

_Zell: (stage whisper to Squall) She added on 6 zeros …_

Shut up Zell.. Anyway, please enjoy this!! See you next week!! ^^

           ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Zell was having a great time, and lots of fun. After being dropped off at the Esthar fairground with Squall and the rest of them and acquiring some maps, Zell and the others promptly got themselves lost, leaving it to Selphie, who claimed she knew the place like the back of her hand, to find the best rides to go on.

**After one small roller coaster, a log ride, virtual reality goggle and gun games, and other insanely crazy things, the others had to admit that even if Selphie was as lost as they were, if not more so, she still managed to find the best rides.**

**Squall managed to keep his loner attitude to a minimum, joining them with only a few complaints that he would have otherwise made. There was, however, one ride he refused to go near, or on. It was the biggest ride the fair boasted, a giant roller coaster.**

**It was huge, the track was rumored to be 22.3 kilometers all the way around, and it twisted and turned, flipped and unraveled, climbing to the top point at an insane height of 5 storeys high.**

**Irvine and Selphie and Zell wanted to go on it, it looked wild enough to be even more fun than the water rides promised to be, and the only reason they didn't know that for a fact was because they were saving the biggest and supposedly best water ride for last, to cool off. **

**The problem was, Squall didn't want to even go near the roller coaster, let alone go on it. He could have handled the water ride, which was, if anything, equal to the wildness of the roller coaster, but he loved water, and had promised he would go on it, having no problem with the water ride. The roller coaster, however, was another story. There was no water, being all up in the air, and as he hadn't promised, he had no real obligation or reason to come on this one. Except …**

**Playing dirty, Zell bribed him, with the promise of another silk shirt, having noticed that Squall wore his every time he could, and having correctly guessed that Squall now had a fascination for the soft, shimmering material, he used this, and his unnoticed influence on Squall to get him to go with them.**

**Squall, however, admitted to himself that the shirt was only part of the reason, and he had no desire to find out where Zell's suddenly huge influence over him came from, even less did he desire to know what made him want to wear Zell's shirt as often as possible. **

**Squall couldn't help thinking it had more to do than the material, and he had an uneasy feeling that even if he did try to find out, it would take much soul searching to produce an answer he was quite sure he didn't want to know, and was perfectly happy not knowing.**

Irvine and Selphie paired up, thankfully, because neither Zell nor Squall could handle much more of her chattering for the day, and Irvine had to be used to it by now, and they gratefully paired up with each other.

**Zell only hoped it wasn't scaring the kid too much, as Squall hadn't stopped eyeing the roller coaster, or the track in front of them with wariness and suspicion, even as they were strapping him in.**

**The car they were in had already started to climb up the hill, a reasonably sized one, in anticipation of the whopper to come, when Squall decided he didn't want to do this. Zell chuckled and told him it was to late for that, and Squall stayed silent, holding onto the brace tighter.**

**He didn't speak one word as the machinery rattled and clattered around them, but it was clear to anyone who looked at his desperately stoic face, and his wide, scared eyes, i.e., Zell, that Squall was absolutely terrified, fighting a frenzied battle with fear and obviously losing.**

**Zell leant over slightly. "You okay, baby?"**

**Squall didn't answer. He didn't seem to even hear Zell as he was staring down at the suddenly faraway ground with something akin to horror on his face and in his eyes. **

**Zell lightly touched Squall's hand to call his attention back to where they were, and Squall jumped slightly, bumping his shoulders on the tight brace.**

**"Squall? Are you alright?"**

**"… I don't like heights much …" Squall muttered, and looked away, his face coloring up a little.**

**Zell rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Hyne, kid, you could have told us on the ground. It's a bit late now."**

**Squall said nothing, his attention wandering to the ground again. They were nearing the top.**

**Zell watched him closely for a second, silent. He noticed a fine tremor shifting Squall's body, which was only increasing until Squall's whole body was trembling. The stupid boy was trying to hide this though, biting his lower lips and flushing with embarrassment. He knew Zell knew.**

**"Oh Hyne, Squall, is it that bad?" concerned now, Zell leant closer to Squall, now able to see a fine shiver run across his face.**

**Squall just nodded, still carefully keeping his gaze away from Zell's.**

**Zell just sighed and, reaching over, took Squall's hand, giving it a soft squeeze for comfort.**

**Squall started, his gaze flew to Zell's before settling in their joined hands, his cheeks tinged with red again.**

**Then his grip tightened, his eyes slammed shut, and he froze. They were over the top.**

**At least a dozen turns, flips and twists later, with Selphie's happy screams still ringing in their ears from a few cars up, the ride was over.**

**The second the brace was up, and they could get out, Squall, who had clammed his lips tight on the first hill down to stop the impending screams, stumbled out and was violently sick.**

**Irvine and Selphie came up to him, concerned, but Zell shooed them away, telling them to go on some more rides while he looked after Squall.**

**Squall, terribly embarrassed, resented the fact that Zell was looking after him, but he was unable to do anything in the face of Zell's stubbornness, and grumbled the whole way back to the limo, where Zell wanted to get some new clothes.**

**Squall sat, still muttering to himself, on the edge of the seat as Zell went to go get him a drink to banish the taste. Deciding belatedly that he had a will of his own, Squall got his in-case-of-soaking clothes, changed behind black tinted windows, and got some money from Fuujin to get something to drink.**

**Thus, when Zell returned, it was to find Squall gone, and an unsympathetic chauffeur.**

**By the time Selphie and Irvine arrived so they could go to a nice restaurant to get something to eat, Zell was in a frustrated exasperation, not listening to Fuujin's insistence that Squall could look after himself. Zell, refusing to believe this, looked to the big, semi-bodyguard for support.**

**Raijin only looked down at him, saying, "He'll be fine. He is the president's son, and no one messes with him if he doesn't want them to, ya know?"**

**Zell scowled, but reason finally broke through. The fair was huge, there were hundreds, if not thousands of people there, and even if Squall wanted to be found, they'd have a hard time doing it. Accepting the fact that they couldn't do anything, Zell turned to Selphie and Irvine, who had stood by and watched, with confusion, concern and amusement open on their faces.**

**"So. Where do you wanna go eat?"**

**In the meantime though, Squall was almost having fun. He had disposed of his stained clothes, thankful he had not been wearing Zell's shirt, which had now risen up to the ranks of "Cherished Item" for him. He had also stayed away from high rides, the one exception being the Ferris wheel, where he had enjoyed the view, dimly recognizing the wish to be with someone, before stifling it down. He had spent most of the rest of the afternoon on the water rides, going on them over and over again, once he knew Irvine and Selphie had wandered through to another section.**

**When he wandered up to a shooting game, drawn in by some excited yelps he was still damped, although the sun and the heat had done much to improve his previously soaked state.**

**Having briefly giving the young girl his half finished soda to hold, he carefully took the bow and arrow and correctly, if a little hastily, shot 5 ducks, in a row. The girl oohed and aahed, and, having no need, or wish, to keep the teddy bear he had received as a prize, and lacking something better to do with it, he gave it to the girl, unwittingly earning himself a follower. **

**Before he knew it, he was talking to her; finding out her name was Rinoa, and all sorts of other things about her, including what she was going to call the bear. After a surprisingly heated debate, which he had never expected to have, they mutinously agreed to call the bear Ruby. Rinoa claimed it was after the jewel, Squall protested it was after the dragon.**

**Eventually realizing it was quite late, the sun had almost finished setting, he bade goodbye to his new acquaintance, gaining a half-unwanted telephone number in the process, and set off to spend some of the remaining money he had to hail a taxi, mentally cursing the uselessness of a credit card in a place like this. He did, however, have more than enough cash on him to pay the taxi driver, phone the palace and still have quite a bit left over.**

**Realizing how stupid it would be to request to go to the Palace, thus leaving himself open for attack and/or kidnap, he requested to go to the shopping center instead, where he could probably find a pay phone and request a ride back to the Palace.**

**After paying the driver, he started to search the huge mall for a payphone, vaguely regretting leaving his cell phone on his bed that morning. He got connected straight to an annoyed Laguna.**

**"Squall! Where the hell have you been?"**

**"… at the fair …"**

**"Why did you leave like that? Do you have any idea how late it is?"**

**"… dunno …"**

**Laguna sighed audibly into the phone. "Alright. Where are you?"**

**"… the mall …"**

**"I'll send Fuu and Rai over now. Any idea where you might be?"**

**"… outside."**

**"Ok. Meet them at the front entrance, ok Squall? In about 45 minutes."**

**"Whatever."**

**The phone clicked, and Laguna was gone.**

**And Squall set about entertaining himself while he waited.**

**The payphones were at the back of the mall, so he had to wander through to get to the front, passing numerous interesting looking shops on his way, before one in particular caught his eye. Stepping inside, he looked around with a curious gaze, wondering …**

**Clothes. Lots of them. All in exotic materials, with exotic patterns. Including, he hoped, silk.**

**Walking up to the sneering lady behind the counter, he asked where the silk shirts were. She pointed; he went, not bothering to satisfy her sneer by reacting.**

**He browsed through the shirts, enjoying the feel of silk on his skin, and looking with interest at all the colorful, shifting patterns that littered the racks.**

**Finally, with lots of distractions from the beautiful material, Squall found the perfect one.**

**It was black, with golden embroidery, the picture of the mythical thunderbird, Quezacotal.**

**Just as he was turning to return to the counter, another one caught his eye, hidden under a bright yellow number and a purpley maroon shirt. **

**It was a shimmering navy blue, with lighter, frosty blue embroidery, of the ice goddess Shiva, who was as legendary as Quez.**

**Picking it up off the rack, he approached the counter again, and wordlessly handed them over the disdaining look of the sales clerk, along with his previously unused and unaccepted credit card.**

**Amazed that the teenager had a credit card, with the nobility seal on it, she wrapped the two shirts up carefully and handed him the receipt, which he stared at ruefully as he continued his way to the front entrance. **

**Being rich his whole life had left him blissfully unaware that what he had in cash was more than enough for muggers to start targeting him.**

**They had seen him come out of an expensive looking shop, and had picked up the receipt he had carelessly dropped away, concluding that he was worth going after, if only to steal the two shirts so they could resell them and make some more money. **

**He sensed them as they followed him, his finely tuned gunblade fighting skills picking up as he left the main building and dropped the back, picking up a defensive position himself as he waited for them to show themselves.**

**"Well well, look wot we 'ave 'ere, fellas… Little guy thinks he can take us on, does 'e?" The voice sounded nasal, almost completely spoken through the nose, and Squall had to think for a second to interpret the twangs.**

**"Wotcha got there?" another voice spoke up, and Squall faced that direction automatically.**

**"Hn." It was a short answer, played to raise the tempers a bit. Squall was spoiling for a fight, he didn't like the idea of being threatened, and it was a good opportunity to put his fighting skills to the test. If only he could figure out how many there were …**

**"'e's quite pretty, aint he, Seth?"**

**Squall froze, and straightened, glaring at the new person who had just stepped out of the shadows.**

**Seth blinked, considering. "Looks like our lucks in. 'e's rich, and pretty …"**

**Squall gave a low growl as he semi-crouched again, but Seth and his friends were saved by the arrival of the limo, which stopped in front of Squall.**

**The gang stopped as Raijin climbed out, glared at Seth, and stepped aside for Squall to slide in.**

**The drive home was uneventful, and Squall almost made it to his room without being noticed. He now felt extremely stupid over Zell's shirt. Zell had enough shirts, and more than enough money to buy more, why would he need a new one from Squall?**

**Squall's steps faltered as he registered the fact that Zell was sitting in the middle of the hallway that went path both of their rooms, his face glowering at Squall. **

**Squall waited for Zell to speak first. He didn't have to wait very long.**

**"Damnitall Squall! You don't just up and leave without telling anybody!"  
"But I did …"**

**Zell's glare deepened. "You didn't tell me…"  
Squall frowned back, and moved around Zell. "Whatever."**

**"Squall! I want to talk to you!"  
Squall paused for a second, not turning around, and reached into the shopping bag he still held with one hand, fumbling around a little. He had unwrapped his shirt so as to tell them apart when he couldn't look and he pulled out the still wrapped one.**

**He turned around and blinked.**

**Zell, in what was obviously an attempt to gain the upper hand in the argument he thought was coming, had stood and was right behind Squall, not expecting him to turn around, thinking he would carry on walking and ignoring Zell.**

**So when Squall had turned around to give him the shirt, it was to be face to face with Zell, close enough to feel each other's breaths, which startled both of them.**

**Time stopped for Squall. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears, and he seemed to be getting hotter than he usually did around Zell. Zell's eyes were wide and sparkling blue, lit up with astonishment and a half realized epiphany, and Squall felt his face coloring, the rush of blood staining his cheeks red.**

**Resenting this, he looked away quickly, and pushed the wrapped bundle into Zell's hands.**

**"I … I'm … sorry …" **

**Zell blinked, surprised at the abrupt ending and stared down at the bundle in confusion.**

**"What's this for?"**

**"It's … I … well, thank you." Squall muttered, still not looking at Zell.**

**Before Zell could do anything else, Squall had walked off to his bedroom, leaving Zell in the middle of the now empty corridor, staring at the now unwrapped, beautiful black shirt in his limp hands and at the place where Squall had disappeared alternatively, in confusion.**


	4. First Kiss

Title: One in a Million

Author: I_nv_u50

Pairings: SquallxZell

Warnings: Shounen ai

Disclaimer: World belongs to Squaresoft, as do the characters, as the story belongs to me.

_Zell: That's it? How … peculiar.._

_Squall: (snorts) Peculiar .. (sniggers)_

_Zell: (eyes Squall) See what lack of action has done to him? _

Chapter Rating: PG13, one kiss … its about time =P

Author's Notes: So so sorry for the delay … first the death, then the server problems … ugh … Anyway, they finally kiss in this one, and I've written the ending, now all they have to do is decide what goes in between. We can probably get back to the "Every Monday" schedule, so you can expect the next chapter this Monday … the 15th I think.. Anyway, all feedback and reviews are welcome ^^ 

Just a warning, I'm not sure how good I am at kissing scenes, but … ugh, if it's too bad, email me, and complain, k?

Anyway, enjoy ^^

_Zell: It's about time …_

_Squall: (helplessly laughing now)_

_I_nv_u50: (clouts Squall upside the head) Quit it. Concentrate._

_Squall: (ignorers her)_

_Zell: Whoo!! Snogging!! _ 

When Squall stumbled into his bedroom, he just tumbled onto his bed and lay there, unmoving, his face pressed into the pillow, breathing a little heavily. The difficulty breathing wasn't only because of the blockage to his nose and mouth. 

**About 10 minutes later, when he had almost perfected the art of breathing through a pillow, someone rapped on his door. **

"Go away, Ellone …" he mumbled into the pillow, not really expecting her to hear, and knowing, even if she did, she would ignore him.

**Sure enough, the door opened and someone stepped in. He didn't look up and mentally sighed.**

**"Do you think I should tell you? I suppose I could … but that would mean … Ellone, do you want to know?"**

**Silence was the only answer he received to the mumbled monologue, and he guessed only a little correctly that the listener had only partly understood him.**

**Sitting up and turning around in the same motion, his eyes widened.**

**"Zell…!" The name was a tad short of a gasp, and the silence, which had seemed sympathetic and kind earlier, was now obviously too loud, and awkward.**

**For Squall, the silence was hinting at something unseen as of that moment, but he had the vague feeling that it wouldn't make itself clear for a while. Ignoring this, he set about trying to find what the ghost emotion was.**

**For Zell, the silence was overwhelmingly awkward. He hated silences, which was why he was usually talking. But this time, it was up to Squall to break the silence, and he really couldn't do anything about it until Squall spoke.**

**"Yes Zell?" Squall gave up on the hope that the fleeting answer would present itself.**

**"I'm sorry."  
Squall blinked, the thing forgotten. "What for?"**

**Zell grinned sheepishly. "I guess I kinda over reacted."**

**Squall looked away, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, making them twitch a little.**

**Zell sat down at the foot of the bed. "So…"**

**"So?"**

**"So … what was the shirt for?"**

**Squall felt his heart speed up and cursed it. "Don't you like it?"**

**"I love it." Zell reassured him hastily. "But why give it to me?"**

**A blush stained Squall's cheeks, and he stared down at the blankets, where his hands were clenching and unclenching in frequently.**

**Zell touched Squall's shoulder in an attempt to coax the answer he genuinely wanted to know out, but Squall tensed up immediately, and visibly, and Zell withdrew his hand quickly.**

**"What's up, baby?"**

**"It's … it's nothing … it's … I don't know …"**

**Zell grinned teasingly. "You don't make a lot of sense, Squall."**

**Squall lifted his gaze to Zell's shyly. "Zell …"**

**Zell just stared at him, a little confused by now, but unwilling to move in case Squall didn't tell him the reason. "What's up, kid?"**

**He repeated.**

**Squall drew in a deep and shuddering breath, looked down at his hands once more, then leaned forward and up and kissed Zell.**

**Squall was an inexperienced kisser, so it was a bit clumsy and awkward, but he was trying to decide something, so he didn't pull away yet. Zell, however, was too shocked to move.**

**Squall's kiss turned eager, sure that the answer was close, so close, and his hands moved to Zell's chest, gripping the loose material there, and he made a noise in his throat, one of pure and raw enjoyment. **

**Zell seemed to snap out of it when he heard the noise, and irrationally decided to take control of the kiss, wanting to see how Squall could kiss if neither of their mouths were closed, like they were now.**

**Squall gasped in surprise against Zell's mouth when Zell's mouth opened, and his tongue sought entry into Squall's mouth, and Squall's eyes flew open in shock and pleasure.**

**Were kisses meant to feel like this?**

**There was a rush of dizzying sensations scrambling up Squall's mind, and by the time the kiss crossed the boundary of what was typically average and decent for a first kiss, Squall's mind was feverish, and he was completely out of it, depending fully on Zell to decide how far to go.**

**He couldn't have stopped it if he tried, the sensations were just too mind numbing, and Zell's tongue was doing heavenly things to his mouth.**

**Zell, when he pulled back, opened his eyes and had to blink a bit to remind him of where he was, and whom he was with. The first thing he saw, however, was a delightfully dazed Squall, whose eyes had neglected to close again, and held a dreamy expression and Zell knew he wasn't seeing anything yet.**

**"Squall?" whispered Zell, moving back a bit, still having to come to terms with what he just did, reluctant to disturb the expression on Squall's usually neutral face.**

**"Mmm.."**

**Zell resisted the urge to laugh. He had the strangest feeling of déjà vu …**

**He pressed a chaste kiss to Squall's forehead, and left quietly, still annoyed with himself for kissing a kid like that. Squall was only 15! And by the way the kiss had started, Zell assumed that had been his first kiss.**

**When Squall recovered enough to move and see again, he stayed sitting on his bed, not sure what had made him kiss Zell in the first place, and not sure whether to be happy or not with the results. **

**The fact was, he liked Zell. A crush, an infatuation, neither of which he had had before.**

**Well, not to this extent, at least. Not so he had actually felt the need to _kiss one of them._**

**And that kiss had been different. As it had been his first, he wasn't too experienced with what kisses were supposed to make you feel, but he was sure most kisses didn't make you feel like you were imploding, that your whole being depended on that single point of contact. And that kiss had been just … wow.**

**"That's right." He mumbled to himself, ignoring the fact that his fingertips were now lightly trailing over his lips. Because, after all, Squall Leonhart didn't fall in love. **

**But did a crush really signify the full amount of implications there were?**

**When the rapping came at his door again, it was Quistis, Ellone's best friend, and another almost sister of his. **

**"Squall? We're going on a picnic tomorrow, everyone invited. You want to come?"  
Squall looked away for a second, and Quistis let him think about it, knowing it would take a while.**

**Even for Squall though, the silence felt unusually long, and she had just about given up on an answer when Squall mumbled something.**

**"Pardon?" she took an involuntary step forward.**

**"I said … I'd like to go … if you invite this girl as well…"**

**Squall dug into his pocket for Rinoa's almost forgotten number, half wanting to see the cheerful girl again.**

**Quistis allowed a teasingly gentle smirk to pass over her face, and Squall turned stubbornly away, volunteering no information.**

**"I'll see she gets asked … what's her name?"**

**"Rinoa…" Squall eyed the floor suspiciously, not trusting himself to eye a Quistis he knew would be smiling in that knowing way.**


	5. At The Lake

Title: One in a Million

Author: I_nv_u50

Pairings: SquallxZell

Warnings: Shounen ai

Disclaimer: Everything but the plot belongs to Squaresoft.

Chapter Rating: I'm guessing PG13, Squall gets into some pretty heavy thinking here XD

_Squall: Is that my fault or yours?_

_I_nv_u50: Hey, I'm not complaining. At least now you've got your stubborn self to admit you're in love with him, maybe now you'll do something and stop bitching at me to do it for you!_

_Zell: (blinks) Wow … I never knew you felt so strongly about it …_

_I_nv_u50: (sniffs superiorly)_

_Squall: (snorts) Hmph. _

Author's Note: Well, here you have it. The final chapter! … Just kidding. Actually, it only starts now. Btw, to give you warning in advance, I'm experiencing some difficulties writing new chapters. I've got about 3 or 4 more after this. Hopefully I can start up again in time, but I can't be blamed if I can't .

Anyway, enjoy, and please review!! ^^

When they were all ready to set out, Selphie a bouncing mass of hyperness and sugar, and Zell and Irvine almost as bad. Zell because he was slightly less excitable than Selphie, and nervousness wasn't helping. Irvine because he had consumed large amounts of caffeine to be able to keep up with his ecstatic girlfriend. 

Upon finding out that another girl was coming with them, invited by Squall, or rather, on Squall's behalf, Selphie got curious and promptly started trying to find out who the unknown was, teasing Squall while the others watched mercilessly.

She didn't discover who it was though, until the limo pulled up in front of a nice suburban house, and Selphie turned to Squall, wide eyed with astonishment. "Rinoa? You invited Rinoa?" 

Squall just stared back, unmoved and unmotivated to give an answer, until Selphie turned back to Irvine with a sheepish grin. "I guess I shouldn't have been worried after all." 

Irvine just rolled his eyes at her, and promptly got clouted for it. Before he could respond to the typical abuse, the door to the house opened, and Rinoa rushed out, hopping a few steps to drag on a shoe as she ran to the limo, scrambling to climb in.

Irvine groaned, and looked at Squall. "Now look what you've done," he whined, trying to escape as Selphie leaned across him to hug Rinoa.

Zell stared at the two girls, a dawning look coming over his face. "Do you two know each other?"

"Rinoa's my sister." Quipped Selphie as she relaxed, leaning on her sister, and lying across Irvine's lap. Irvine just looked resigned, he had obviously been expecting this from the moment they had pulled up outside Selphie's house, but the others just stared at Squall.

He ignored them, staring out the window, wondering why he had agreed to come, and how to keep himself entertained while the others played frisbee and had fun in their own ways.

He really should have known better.

The minute they had a good game going, the bright pink frisbee hurtling through the air, more often than not aimed wrong, he wandered off by himself to enjoy a little time alone. Then his plans were ruined, as Zell grabbed on arm, and Ellone grabbed the other, in an almost mutual plan to make Squall join in, and they dragged him off to the main area of play, though the frisbee frequently escaped the boundaries.

"None of that now…" Zell teased Squall, holding him in place so he couldn't make a break for it. Squall scowled, and for a second, Zell could have sworn he saw a pout emerging, but then Squall blushed and looked away, the pout disappeared without fully coming out.

Zell backed away to where there was a larger opening in the rough circle they had made, to where the frisbee was most likely to go wrong. He watched squall out of the corner of his eye, partly because he wasn't so sure that Squall wouldn't try and run off again, and partly because Squall interested him.

He watched with amusement – the kid was obviously trying hard not to show he was actually having fun, now caught in a playful argument with Ellone, discussing the throws and fouls of frisbee.

Squall confused Zell, to put it simply. Nearly always a closed book, Squall had let himself open up around Zell, presumably more times within this one week than most people saw in their entire lives. 

So why him?

And then there had been that kiss …

That kiss … Zell still got little tingles running up and down his spine, just remembering it. He had no idea that fifteen year olds could kiss like that, or that such inexperienced kisses actually turned him on more than the over-pushy fans that had sometimes stolen kisses from him.

The fact that the kiss had been so eager, so ardent, and so earnest made Zell wonder if there was more that Squall wasn't letting on.

The frisbee came hurtling out of nowhere, closer to Squall than him, but Zell prepared himself anyway. 

Squall sidestepped to catch it, before flinging immediately in Zell's direction, but it was thrown too quickly to judge it correctly, and it went over Zell's head.

Zell backed up a little, jumping in the air to catch the frisbee; his arms raised to full extension, and exposing a smooth, tanned section of skin, revealed by the natural lifting up of his loose tank top.

Squall's mouth went dry at the sight, and he started to inch away from the game, hating to feel something he couldn't control, but unable to tear his eyes away, even after Zell landed, the shirt settling in place. He aimed the throw, and tossed it toward Selphie, who shrieked and almost fell over backwards, unexpecting.

Squall took advantage of the commotion and laughing to sidle away completely from the main open space that they were playing in.

He had never been to this region of the park forest before, and he set off to explore on his own, curious to what he might find.

He was in an open glade, glancing around with scant interest at the beautiful vegetation, when a slight noise behind him made him whirl around defensively, only to relax when he saw it was just Zell.

'Just Zell..' he thought bitterly. Yea right. If it was 'Just Zell', why was his heart beating so fast? Why were his thoughts swirling, unable to forget the smooth skin he had seen? Why was his breath so shaky? Why was he tensing up again?

It was just Zell.

That, he realized, was the problem.

And he fervently cursed Zell mentally, even as the oblivious target grinned at him.

"Hey baby. Why'd you go off like that?"

Squall shrugged, opposed to saying anything at the moment, when his voice might wobble.

Zell just nodded, glancing up at the sky, pretending not to notice Squall's obvious displeasure at the half unwanted company.

"Did you ever take a moment to just relax?"

The question came out of the blue, and Squall treated it as such, staring at Zell in well-concealed curiosity.

"Well?" Zell coaxed the answer, sitting down on a patch of green grass that suddenly looked overwhelmingly pleasant, and watching Squall, who merely looked up and into the sky.

The prompting brought Squall's gaze lower, onto Zell's eyes where they calmly stayed and watched him. 

Zell waited patiently, fidgeting with his feet a little until Squall looked away with a half shrug.

"Sometimes," Squall spoke softly, tentatively pushing at the barriers of quiet. "Sometimes I just …"

"Like watching the sky?" Zell also spoke quietly, half guessing the end of a sentence he suddenly wanted to hear.

Squall nodded and shot a shy but big, for him, smile at Zell. "Exactly."

"Wanna watch some clouds with me? Just to relax. Sometimes I go outside and watch clouds, usually just before a big and important interview." Zell laughed. "Seifer hates it when I do that. But sometimes it just needs doing, you know?"

Squall nodded again, looking a little surprised, both at the offer and the information, but the expression disappeared almost as soon as it came; preceding a flickering look of happiness before the mask came back on and Squall sat down slowly next to Zell.

Zell flopped over, lying on his back, with one arm behind his head, and idly pointing out interesting cloud shapes to Squall, who slowly but surely let himself relax enough to lower himself into a lying position to watch the sky with absent eyes as he thought.

With Zell lying down beside him, utterly relaxed and calm, Squall wondered what part of Zell made him want to throttle Zell and kiss him senseless at the same time. The idea entranced and annoyed the hell out of Squall, who was, as usual, left in the dark as his emotions and feelings carried on happily without his presence or permission; and presented the full impact of what he felt when he was least expecting it. 

Like now.

Squall knew he felt something, but he hadn't known what, and had been perfectly happy to leave it that way. But his subconscious obviously had other ideas, working hard on the problem while Squall was occupied with other things, and it took this calm, peaceful moment to hand over its conclusion to Squall's as yet uncomprehending mind.

Thus, Squall came to the horrifying, and deathly terrifying deduction that he was in love with Zell.

Understandably shocked by this, Squall sat bolt upright, paling drastically and scrambling to his hands and knees in an attempt to get away from Zell, and thus, that idiotic conclusion.

He couldn't love Zell. He just couldn't. Zell was a guy, for one thing, and even though the fact made little difference to Squall, he rashly admitted to himself that a crush on a guy, and falling in love with said guy were two completely different things. First off, a crush could easily be mistaken for hero-worship, while love, even from an outsider's eyes, could only look like love. And a crush could be forgotten, left behind without hurting, could be grown out of. And love would always hurt. 

Red, the color of love, was the color of unbridled passion yes, but it was also the color of blood. And usually, with the arrival of blood, came pain. Torrents and torrents of pain, just waiting to come crashing down on some poor, unsuspecting heart.

That was what worried squall the most. 

All his life, Squall had hated being looked after, leaving himself open for attack. Being exposed was a main reason for ambush, and he had tried to prevent his own vulnerability with everything he could muster.

And one of the supposedly greatest features of love was glorying in your vulnerability, because it meant you trusted your partner with everything you had, or could give, leaving yourself wide open for a world of hurt.

What had Quistis said? "The one who knows you best is the one you love, and they can hurt you they most because they'll know right where to hit. They can hurt you deeper than anyone else ever can, because you love them." Squall neglected to try and remember what good things she had said about it. He didn't need more reasons to support this foolish idea.

Zell had sat up when Squall had first scrambled away, and was watching him with concern.

"Squall? Are you ok?"

Squall cursed his frantically pounding heart, his all-too-open eyes, and his ears, which _had to be playing tricks on him. Why did Zell sound so different now?_

Zell eyed Squall's heaving chest with trepidation. "Squall, calm down. You're going to hyperventilate. Squall? Squall!"  
Squall froze, his chest in mid heave, his lips parted in a silent gasp for breath and his eyes wide, shimmering silver as they blindly stared at Zell, almost completely unseeing.

Zell crawled over to Squall slowly, keeping his eyes locked with Squall and willing him to calm down. "Baby, what are you doing?"

That seemed to click Squall back to the land of the living, and he flushed, trying to avoid Zell's now lightly teasing gaze.

"I'm ok…"

Zell waited a few seconds for an explanation, but as no such thing seemed to be arriving, he just smiled at squall, still a bit concerned, stood up, and offered a hand to Squall, who took it with only slight hesitation.

When they were both standing, Zell grinned at Squall. "C'mon then baby, let's go back, hm?"

And Squall, completely enchanted by how blue Zell's eyes were, could only nod in mute agreement.

They met Irvine on the way back, who had been sent to look for them.

"Lunch is ready, you two. What on earth were you doing back there?"  
"Watching clouds." Replied Zell easily, safely distracting Irvine's attention from Squall's still too flushed cheeks, and if Irvine noticed, he didn't say anything, exchanging light hearted banter with Zell, teasing and jokingly insulting him willingly, leaving Squall to trail a little behind them. Even as Squall lagged, he shot half confused and half resentful looks to both the backs in front of him, but mainly the one covered by the light gray tank top.

The days passed by agonizingly slowly for Squall, especially now that he knew. Looking in from an outside perspective, Squall could safely assume that Zell was one of the few people who made Squall endanger himself to looking silly permanently. 

Zell could tease him, Squall couldn't bite his head off for it, Zell could teasingly complain about him, and all Squall could possibly feel was a tiny glow of warmth that was there merely because Zell had noticed him.

No matter what Zell did, Squall couldn't find it in himself to be angry, even mockingly so, not anymore.

No, he didn't like being in love, and he didn't like Zell for making him fall. All in all though, he supposed that if he had to be in love, better to be in love with a sweet natured, hot tempered, friendly, impulsive hyper-to-a-distraction young man than with someone with less honorable traits.


	6. Disaster

Title: One In a Million

Author: I_nv_u50

Pairings: SquallXZell

Warnings: Shounen Ai, badly written semi angst? Actually, not really angst as such …. Whatever …

Disclaimer: Well. They're not mine.

Chapter Rating: PG13 for lack of other, more original rating.

_Squall: (snorts) And it's all your fault we can't raise the rating._

_I_nv_u50: Aww, poor baby. Live with it._

_Zell: Hmph. You're just jealous 'cause I get the cutie._

_Squall: (warningly) Watch it, Dincht._

_Zell: (sniggers) Ooh, I'm so scared._

Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay. Don't really have an excuse, but if you want to blame someone, blame the muses. It's all their fault. It always is.

_Laguna: I resent that!_

_I_nv_u50: Laguna!!! (glomps)_

_Laguna: Eep!_

Anyway _(eyes Laguna)_ Hope you enjoy it. I apologize for the sucky written almost angst. What can I say. Che, I don't write angst well. I hate seeing my muses sad. 

_Zell: (to Squall) Think if I go into depression she'll let me have you quicker?_

_Squall: I'm willing to bet on it._

_Zell: (tears up)_

Damn. He's really good at that. Anyway, enjoy, and please review!! ^^

For Squall, there was no more doubt. At first, he had reluctantly agreed with his wayward heart, and had allowed it to carry on loving Zell. Then he himself had fallen for the blonde singer, all too suddenly for his mind to comprehend, and now he fell deeper and deeper each day. Unfortunately, Zell couldn't see this. 

Even as Squall loved him, so he hated him, not only because Zell made him feel something against his will, which he resented anyway, but also because the stupid singer was too blind to return the feelings he had induced in the younger boy.

**But Zell, fool that he was, only considered himself to be friends with Squall, not really noticing how different Squall was around him than with the others. Rather, he thought it was Rinoa the boy had fallen for; they spent a lot of time together. Had he known it, Squall considered Rinoa an annoying extra sister that he did not need.**

**Zell refused to react to Squall any different, keeping the relationship quite platonic on his part.**

**It was driving Squall mad.**

**Squall was in love. And to further complicate matters, Laguna noticed. He teased Squall more than a little, prompting Squall to tell him who 'she' might be, which further emphasized the fact that Squall had not told anyone he was gay. **

**Even after that first feverish kiss, which Squall, to his utter mortification, remembered with what threatened to become a lovesick schoolgirl manner, not even Zell had any idea. Squall assumed that Zell thought him merely curious, or, pushing it a little, bisexual.**

**The fact that Rinoa was around often, under the pretext of visiting her sister, only screwed matters up more, with everyone, including Zell, guessing she was the one, as she was the only female, besides Selphie, that Squall actually talked to outside of his family. Rinoa, had they asked her, could have told everyone otherwise, she was content to keep the relationship between Squall and her platonic. She knew there was someone else.**

**Quistis Squall considered as part of the family, ignoring her status as journalist to talk to her as he did to Ellone. She took a sisterly interest in him, and tried to coax out the information everyone was curious to hear. **

**But he kept his love life, or painfully obvious lack thereof, strictly to himself.**

**When Squall came home from his annual clothes shopping spree with his mother, which he only went to under a great deal of protests, and found out that Zell had to rush to Balamb as soon as possible, he was understandably startled.**

**Further enquiries made light of the emergency: Zell's mother had had a stroke. She was stable, Selphie told Squall as he fled to Zell's room, but Zell still wanted to go. **

**It was understandable, Squall admitted, yet he felt a strange sense of foreboding about letting Zell go.**

**In the end though, he had to, as he really didn't have any importance in deciding the matter. He hatefully considered this hurtful little thought, but Zell had only packed the bare minimum in a flurry of frustrated activity, so he would have to return, if only to pick up his remaining possessions.**

**Dreading Zell's departure and feeling it was more than just the concern love pushed upon him that caused the curious drop his heart had made to his feet, Squall offered half heartedly to go along with Zell.**

**This offer caused the longest pause Zell had made since he had heard the news, caught up in staring at Squall dazedly, still not believing that his healthy mother had had a stroke.**

**Then he was hugging Squall so tightly that Squall thought he heard his ribs crack. Squall savored the feeling, even though he knew it was just a comforting gesture, although whether for Zell or himself, Squall couldn't decide.**

**A few seconds later, Zell was gone, leaving a lingering scent that smelt solely of 'Zell', as Squall heaved the deepest breath he could manage through his nose, to hold it longer, positive he could still feel arms around him. The dread still lay heavy in his gut, and his heart refused to be lifted.**

**A few hours later that same night, Laguna received a call. Squall, hoping desperately that it was Zell saying he had arrived safely, hung around by the door, as he had been leaving when the phone rang.**

**When Laguna hung up, he had an uncharacteristically grim face, and he turned to face the assembled group who had been having a triple triad tournament when the phone had rung. Squall stumbled over to the nearest vacated chair. He didn't want to listen, but something wouldn't block his ears.**

**"Zell's plane crashed on the abandoned railway, halfway between FH and Balamb. Seifer and him are both still missing, but they've been searching for the past two hours, and they're confident of finding them."**

**Out of all the distressed, concerned and worried people in the room, it was Irvine who clued in on Squall shell-shocked state first.**

**"Squall?" he murmured softly, bending down in front of Squall's chair to get better eye contact.**

**His murmur, as quiet as it had been, alerted everyone else in the room, and Squall, in the midst of self-loathing and stricken worry, only vaguely registered their concern.**

**They all knew how close Squall had been to Zell, and now Ellone finally realized just how close Zell really was to her brother.**

**It didn't shock her to find out that Squall was gay; it just shocked her because she hadn't noticed before how low Squall's defenses had actually gotten with the superstar. It also didn't bode well that it was under such serious circumstances as well, because Squall was a worrier, and even if he hated to admit it, he cared very deeply for those who had found a way past his multiple barriers and masks.**

**She stepped closer to Laguna, and leaned up to whisper something in his ear, making his worried gaze grow sympathetic and even more concerned as he fixed it anew on Squall.**

**Then Squall dimly felt arms encircle him, and he leant away from the touch as a force of habit obliged him to, but the hold continued, and he was finally startled back into the touch when Laguna hugged him tighter than Zell had earlier that same day.**

**Zell…**

**His eyes suspiciously moist, he woodenly allowed himself to be escorted out of the room by his mother, who gently guided him to his bedroom, took his shoes and jacket off and tucked him in. Raine was made more worried when Squall allowed it all, not reacting to such treatment the same, predictable way he had reacted ever since he was ten.**

**She hugged him tenderly, and he accepted the contact without a second thought, his gaze focused somewhere on the wall over her left shoulder.**

**And Raine, as she left, could see the shadowed form of her son as he stayed sitting upright in the bed, staring straight ahead, the light from the city only lighting the edge of his profile. As she shut the door quietly, a glittering tear trailed its burning way down his cheek, unnoticed.**

**Laguna met Raine on her way to the drawing room.**

**"How are the others taking it?"**

**"They're sad … but Selphie's optimistic, and it's a little contagious. How's Squall?"**

**Raine paused, and looked up at her husband. "It hit him hard."**

**"At least now we know who he loves …"**

**"We should never have found out like this."**

**"No. They'll call us as soon as they find him. They just found Seifer."**

**"How is he?"**

**"Broken collarbone, dislocated shoulder, fractured wrist. He seems to have landed on his arm and chest. Plus multiple bruises and scratches, and a few burns."**

**"Quistis must be happier…"**

**"I think she is, really, she just can't show it much now…"**

**"We're all relieved about Seifer, it's just that…"**

**"Zell…"**

**"Yes…"**

**Selphie bounced out of the room happily. "Laguna! They want to talk to you! We think they found Zell, but they won't tell us!" Selphie pouted with indignation, and Laguna grinned at her before rushing into the drawing room where Irvine had the phone, and was apologizing profusely about his girlfriend's language.**

**Laguna took the phone and listened. "Yes?! Yes… Uh huh … No… Yes… I see… Ok… Ok, thank you… Yes… Thank you!"**

**He got pounced on as soon as he hung up.**

**"Well?!"**

**"How is he?"**

**"Is he ok?"**

**"How dare they not tell us!"**

**"Hold on, hold on, yes they found him, yes, he'll be fine."**

**Everyone backed away a little. "Yes?!"**

**"He broken a few ribs, and a few vertebrae in the small of his back, and he has a few minor injuries as well, along with scratches and bruises and burns. But he came off lucky, and there's a good chance he'll be fine a few days."**

**Selphie whooped, and there was general happiness going on before Ellone stepped up to Laguna.**

**"Dad, how's Squall?"**

**Laguna smiled at her. "He'll be fine now, I think. I'm going to go tell him, want to come?"**

**Ellone smiled back and shook her head. "No dad, it's ok. One person seeing him in weakness would be enough for him."**

**Laguna paused, considering. "Then maybe you should go."**

**Ellone laughed outright. "Dad! Don't be so silly! You go! Tell him, he'll listen to you."**

**Laguna paused at the door and looked at her. "Sometimes I get the distinct feeling he thinks I'm an idiot."**

**"Well, you are sometimes." Ellone laughed again at the look on his face. "But there's no denying he doesn't listen to you."**

**"True…" Laguna nodded, and headed down the quiet corridor until he got to Squall's room.**

**There were some noises filtering through the thick wood, and light from under it, and Laguna cautiously opened the door.**

**The first sight that met his eyes was his 15-year-old son, stripped to the waist and attacking the air blindly with his gunblade, the room in a messy chaos that was as unlike Squall as the furious expression he wore. **

**When the door opened, Squall whipped away, putting the gunblade point on the floor and leaning a little on the hilt, angrily wiping his face with the back of his hand where sweat and tears intermingled with each other.**

**Then he brought it up again, and faced Laguna, a threatening but defensive stance. Laguna easily backed out of range of the gunblade, understanding even as he was puzzled.**

**"Squall!" There was a rare crack of authority in his voice, used when he was captain in the army. It had the guaranteed and satisfying effect of getting Squall to freeze in mid strike.**

**"Squall…" Laguna kept his distance slightly, not used to seeing Squall like this, and unsure of what he was capable of. "Squall, Zell's fine. They found him. He's ok, Squall, Zell's alright."**

**Laguna sighed quietly, guessing by the dazed and confused look on his face that Squall only vaguely accepted the fact. Ignoring the gunblade, he stepped forward to hug Squall, gratified when Squall, with a choked sob, clung to him, an action as rare and unusual for Squall as a power failure for Estar was.**

**"He was… and he… and…"**

**Laguna couldn't make heads or tails out of the mumbled sounds Squall was mumbling into his chest, but he slowly inched over to the bed, coaxing an agreeable Squall with him.**

**Squall, ordinarily hating to be cuddled or touched in any form at all, detesting liberties and disliking contact at all costs, caught hold of Laguna's arm as he turned to go.**

**"Dad…" Squall's voice wobbled a bit, but they both ignored it. "Dad, Zell… is he… really?"  
"Yes, he's fine."**

**"Please…"**

**"They found you a little after your mother put you to bed… He's got a lot of minor injuries, but the most serious ones are a few broken ribs and a few broken vertebrae."**

**"In his neck?"**

**"No, the small of his back I think they said. In any case, he'll be fine in a few days with the magic."**

**Squall didn't say anything more, just lay back down and stared blankly at the ceiling, plainly thinking of something.**

**Laguna sat back, leaning on his elbows as he watched his son. "Squall, do you love him?"**

**"I…"**

**Laguna didn't rush him, let him take his time to choose and find the right words.**

**"I… think…"**

**"It's hard, isn't it?"**

**Squall looked at his father, a little surprised. "…?"**

**"Trying to discover if you're in love or not."**

**"But I already know!" Squall blurted out, blinking in astonishment and blushing as he realized what he had just said unintentionally.**

**Laguna just smiled at him. "It took you less time than it did me. I remember with your mother-"**

**"Da-ad…" Squall interrupted, moaning and blushing, hiding his face in his hands.**

**Laguna laughed and stood up to leave, waiting by the bedside for Squall to look up at him again. **

**When Squall did, Laguna smiled at him. "I'll book some seats for a flight to FH tomorrow."**

**Squall smiled a small smile. "Thank you."**

**Laguna grinned back and winked at Squall unabashedly and Squall flushed, moaned in embarrassment and ducked his head.**

**Laguna shut the door.**


	7. At FH

Title: One in a Million

Author: I_nv_u50

Pairings: SquallxZell

Warnings: Slash alert! (cue flashing red lights and weird robots waving their arms) Slash alert! 

Disclaimer: Well, they certainly aren't mine O.o;

Chapter Rating: PG13 :D

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait ^^;;; Yea… I kinda got caught up in my Harry Potter phase again ^^

Hopefully this time I can keep it regular. Hopefully. And if you're looking for my muses, they're out shagging in the back. I doubt you'd want to even go there…

Anyway, sorry for the delay, hope you enjoy this, and please review!! ^^

When Squall woke up, he was chronically depressed. He missed Zell so much that it was almost physically painful; his throat was parched and sore, his head throbbed painfully, and his chest refused to lighten up on him, getting tighter with each passing breath.

**Unfortunately, there was no option of just stopping the constant rush of air.**

**When he, usually one of the earlier risers in the household, was still in his room at 11am, Laguna and Raine knocked politely on his door, averse to interrupting the boy inside.**

**Laguna was holding a breakfast tray for Squall, while Raine silently tidied up a bit and opened the curtains, purposely ignoring Squall's flinch at the bright light.**

**Squall resented the weather. How dare it be sunny when Zell was away from him and in hospital? The nerve-!**

**Both his parents sat on his bed then, and he was forced to eye them, with not just a little suspicion, leaving off his complaints at the weather for another time.**

**They looked at him, and he stared straight back, his face expressionless, even his eyes holding back, keeping his secrets from them.**

**"Squall, you must eat something."**

**Squall looked away stubbornly.**

**Laguna sighed and got up, resting a comforting hand on his son's shoulder for a split second before leaving the room with a glance at his wife.**

**"Kimba, you know that Zell's ok." Raine reminded him softly, using a pet name that only she, and sometimes Ellone were allowed to use.**

**Squall looked up at the news and the sound of the name. "I know… but it's my… it's my… fault…" The words were forced out hesitantly, and even as Raine asked, she knew that Squall wouldn't elaborate on it. **

**She sighed as well, but it was a more understanding and resigned sigh than usual. She knew Squall wouldn't change, she just wished she knew when Squall had transformed from that once happy young child into a virtually emotionally unable teenager.**

**"Try to eat something, all right Kimba? You'll get sick if you don't."**

**And so the day passed slowly, everyone in the palace anxiously awaiting two things: more news about Seifer and Zell, and Squall to come out of his room.**

**But as the day slowly progressed, it became clearer and clearer to everyone, including Squall, that Squall loved Zell more than anyone had thought. It also signified a greater dependence on the singer the Squall would have liked, and that fact both disturbed him, and made him happy, in a warped sort of way.**

**The fact that he liked it made him confused, which made him dislike it further. By the time Laguna and Raine decided to send him to FH, Squall was properly muddled, and was in a foul mood, although to look at him, you would only have seen a sulky, sullen, rebellious looking teen.**

**If anyone chose to point this out to him, with a little laugh and a bit of a tease; as a few certain someones did when he finally left his room, they had the dubious honour of seeing him recover his ice glare and direct it at them.**

**They left him alone after a while, good naturedly putting it down to worry and concern.**

**Upon being told that he was flying to FH as soon as the next plane left, he stood stock still for a few seconds and then walked, faster than usual, back to his room.**

**When Raine followed a few minutes later, she found Squall lying face down on his bed, wearing Zell's shirt, completely motionless. **

**Wisely choosing to ignore this, she started packing, and Squall got up a few minutes later to help her, and if his eyes were a little wetter than usual, she didn't comment.**

**Laguna, taking advantage of his status, procured two seats, one for his son, and the other for his non-verbal chauffeur to escort said son. The plane left at 11pm, and they all went to go see the stoic teenager off.**

**Selphie grinned at Irvine. "Do you think Zell knows?"**

**"No, he won't. And you aren't going to say anything to him." Irvine replied, and he pulled the car door shut behind them.**

**After a quick hour and a half flight, which lasted forever for the privately tormented boy, Squall landed in Fisherman's Horizon at 12:30 am, too late for visiting hours.**

**Not even Laguna's presidential status wouldn't make the hospital extend their hours, but it did enable Squall to have the Presidential Suite at Fisherman's Horizon Hotel.**

**While not the ultimate tourist trap like Balamb, FH did have a very efficient and comfortable hotel, and Squall fell asleep shortly after Fuujin had booked them in.**

**The next morning, room service knocked on the door, only to receive no answer. **

**Squall had gotten up early, unable to sleep any longer. He wanted to Zell, he needed to see that Zell was all right, and until he knew for certain, Squall doubted he'd be able to sleep or eat. So he went to go sit on the balcony, forgetting to wrap up into something warm. He watched the ocean flow in and then out of the harbour, in small, peaceful waves and ripples. It was soothing. Squall wondered if he would be allowed to swim after he found out if Zell really was all right. He liked water.**

**When the room service knocked again, it startled Squall enough to send the bellboy roughly away.**

**Squall was in no mood to eat, but the bellboy went to Fuujin for help, and she went up to Squall's room and ordered him to.**

**As he sullenly ate, glaring at her every opportunity he got, she just glared straight back and told him, in no uncertain terms, that she had been told to make sure he ate by Laguna.**

**Squall's glare softened a little after that, becoming the blank look of faint disapproval that he usually wore, and he carried on eating in a silence that was slightly more respectful than mutinous. He didn't really mind Fuujin, she might have seemed a bit hard, but she was ok. She didn't open up easily. Just like him. Maybe they had more in common than he thought.**

**When Squall finally finished shoveling food down his throat, Fuu went off to wait while he got changed and ready so they could go to the hospital. She phone ahead to let the hospital know they were coming while Squall was getting ready, and was told to come around the back way, because the front entrance was too full of fans.**

**Squall wore his own silk shirt, reluctantly wishing that he were able to wear Zell's shirt again, but accepting the fact that he couldn't, and he was downstairs and into the limo before much time had passed.**

**Squall, although he wasn't given to fidgeting a lot, couldn't stay still for most of the car ride, but he stared in jealous awe at all the people they drove past who were waiting by the front entrance.**

**Fuujin phoned the receptionist to tell them they had arrived, during which Squall fidgeted more, and looked around in distinct discomfort until a nurse came.**

**Fuujin had made sure that Zell's rooms were open exclusively to Squall, and she briefly told him she'd wait in the cafeteria for him until he finished.**

**Fuu walked with him and the nurse until the nurse pointed out the cafeteria, and Fuu took her leave, leaving Squall to follow with growing anticipation on the nurse's heels.**

**The nurse indicated at the door, and then carried on down the pale green corridor hurriedly.**

**Once inside, Squall approached the bed tentatively, unsure now that the moment was here of what he really wanted to do.**

**Zell was breathing lightly, and without any obvious difficulty, the blankets moving with his body as his chest rose and fell.**

**Squall took a seat on an uncomfortable hospital chair by the bedside and just sat watching Zell.**

**Zell was all right. He was fine, he looked awful, with bandages and bruises, but he was in one piece, and that meant Squall could relax, because, after all, Zell was just fine.**

**The paramedics who had found Zell and Seifer had used as much curaga as they had had with them, the nurse had explained, and they were both doing well, but it would be better for Zell to stay one or two more days, just in case.**

**Lost in his own thoughts, staring blankly at Zell, Squall didn't realize Zell was staring back until Zell spoke quietly, the voice rough from disuse, and pained sleepiness.**

**"Hey kid..."**

**"I'm not a kid…" Squall muttered automatically, before giving into impulse like he had only done once before.**

**"I know, I know, but you're-" Zell got cut off, eyes widening in surprise as Squall tumbled off the chair and into bed with him, hugging him tightly, mindless of the bandages and bruises.**

**"Um… Squall?"**

**"Don't…" Squall mumbled, the rest of his sentence muffled as he buried his face in the curve of Zell's neck. Zell's hands came up automatically, unsure whether to hold Squall or pull him away.**

**"Squall? You ok baby?"**

**Squall just breathed in deep, relishing the scent of Zell that filtered through all the hospital smells. He didn't answer.**

**Zell was starting to get increasingly nervous with the unmoving teenager lying on top of him, and he was wondering if it would hurt Squall terribly if he just rolled Squall off. It was bloody uncomfortable, it reminded him all too much of that night where Squall had injured himself with the elnoyle, and it brought to mind all the half formed temptations that had come with the night.**

**And then he stiffened in surprise, because Squall's lips were ghosting over his neck and along his jaw before stopping when Squall's tired gaze caught Zell's wide blue eyes that held honest astonishment.**

**Squall blushed and scrambled away, backing into the chair again.**

**Zell blinked and sat up. "What, Squall?"**

**Squall lifted one shoulder and let it fall again in a half shrug, looking determinedly at the floor, still flushed.**

**Zell smiled slightly. "Come here, kid." He coaxed softly, and patted the bedside beside him.**

**"I'm not a kid…" Squall grumbled, but he went to sit next to Zell, careful to leave some distance between them, because he wasn't sure if he could resist it this time.**

**Zell leant forward, wincing a little, and he put a hand on Squall's chin, making Squall turn his head to face him.**

**Squall tensed up a little, ignoring the little voice in his head telling him to jump away now, before it was too late, and he reached up with a hand of his own to try and pull Zell's away. He had a really fine tuned survival instinct, and if it said beware, he had learnt to trust it.**

**Zell ignored the light pulls on his wrist and watched squall's eyes. They were more blue than gray now, and swirling hazily with warring emotions – something Zell was sure was reflected in his own eyes.**

**Damned if he knew what those emotions were, but they were pulling him in deeper than he knew how to handle, and Zell impulsively, irresistibly, leaned forward and kissed Squall.**

**The tugging on Zell's wrists stopped as Squall's hands went limp and dropped down onto the bed, fisting in the sheets. Squall's eyes fluttered closed, and he gave a small, whimpering gasp against Zell's mouth.**

**Zell took the opportunity to sweep his tongue into Squall's mouth, delighting in the tiny mewling sound the action produced from the bedazzled teenager.**

**Squall tasted exotic, like the hot chocolate he must have been drinking this morning, and when some distant thought in the back of Zell's mind reminded him that kissing a male teenager like this was highly inappropriate, it was stamped down with the gleeful thought 'I DON'T CARE!'**

**His hands moved up from Squall's face to tangle in his hair, and Zell angled Squall's head so he could reach more of Squall's mouth with his ruthless tongue, eliciting a low moan in Squall's throat as Squall simply melted against him, encouraging Zell to go further.**

**Squall was in heaven, if he cared to pull himself away from earth enough to look. His hands crept up Zell's chest to fist in the thin material there as Zell pulled away from his mouth. Squall heard a small whimpering sound, and only when Zell started kissing down his neck did he realize that it had come from him. It was a very undignified sound, but Squall didn't care at the moment, he couldn't care. All he could bring himself to do was tilt his head back to offer more to Zell.**

**Zell made an approving noise, and followed the throat up again so he could kiss the all too willing lips again.**

**When the nurse returned, she was literally shocked at the sight of her most famous patient making out with a helplessly willing boy.**

**So no one could blame her for rushing down to the cafeteria to get the chaperon for Squall, least of all Fuujin, who had been silently enjoying flipping through a car magazine.**

**All Fuujin did when she entered the room though, was give Squall a meaningful glance, and calmly walked away with the still confused nurse.**

**Zell was the first to speak. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what I was thinking."**

**Squall's eyes were covered as he replied, watching his feet and inwardly crying out to Zell to take that back. It was very depressing to have one of the most beautiful moments of your life considered a mistake by the one that shared it. But Zell didn't take it back, and Squall kept his voice even enough to be proud of. "I'm… It's ok."**

**Zell nodded awkwardly, wondering what Squall had been about to say. "So…"**

**"I… um… better get back… Fuujin…" Squall gave a desperate look to the door, and Zell, feeling really sorry now, just nodded, and then wondered why Squall's eyes were so sad when he left.**

**Outside, safely behind the shut door, Squall paused and raised shaking hands up to stare at with idle curiosity and wonder.**

**Then he sighed, and looked back at the door he had just come through.**

**"Zell… You blockhead."**


	8. Extra AN

Extra AN: I've signed up for NaNoWriMo 2002, so don't expect any updates til round about December. If you wanna give it a try, and havent signed up yet, or don't know where to go, the site is at 

www.nanowrimo.org

Sorry I cant link it ^^;;

Anyway, wish me luck, and there'll be more chapters in December!!

Cheerio!! ^^


End file.
